


Hanging out with detectives

by ChiFujicutie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AKA Saihara suffers and everyone laughs, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiFujicutie/pseuds/ChiFujicutie
Summary: Saihara expected to have a quiet evening reading by himself after spending time with his classmates all day. Before he can do that he runs into Iruma and hanging out with one more person couldn't be too bad......right?





	Hanging out with detectives

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Christmas in July exchange on Tumblr. The promt I got was Saihara getting into trouble and Ouma being amused by it so I hope you enjoy Saihara's pain. I'm not used to writing either of them so I hope I wrote them well.

Saihara was not sure how to deal with his current predicament. He could figure out a lot of things, that was a large part of his talent after all. He could find lost pets, thieves, and murderers even.

But he had no idea how he was going to get himself untied from Iruma's latest invention and off of the ceiling safely. 

All he wanted to do was grab a book and quietly read it by himself for a bit. After training with Momota, helping Yumeno with some card tricks she was working on, 'singing' with Kiibo, listening to Akamatsu play her latest piece, watching Gonta's bugs he just wanted some alone time to wind down. 

But apparently that was too much to ask. When he stepped foot into the library he found himself in Iruma's sight and was asked, or more accurately forced, into viewing the test run her latest genius invention. It was supposed to be able to find whatever book you were looking for and retrieve it for you, or bring you a suggestion if you put in a genre or other books you have read. Iruma proudly boasted about how it's long snake like design could make it extra speedy and help it swerve through the shelves. And it was capable carrying as many books as you needed at once, nothing was too heavy for it. 

Which Saihara would have been pleased to use, if not for the fact that after entering the title he was looking for the machine got caught on his clothes and brought him along for the ride. And then it malfunctioned and went soaring to the ceiling exploding into a mess of wires and various bit and pieces that Saihara got caught in the middle of. 

Iruma, being Iruma, found this hilarious. He tried to ask her multiple times to help him down but she was too busy rolling on the floor with laughter to listen. And when she finally got up, she left wiping away tears from her eyes saying something about how Saihara made an excellent chandelier. 

So Saihara was doomed to be tied up in wires until someone came to his rescue, or until he wiggled himself free which would equal a fall and probably a few bruises at best. He'd rather not risk the injuries so he accepted his fate to be the rooms latest until someone came to help him.

It had been around an hour since Iruma left in a giggle fit so he was begging for someone to enter the room. Saihara had resorted to trying to read the titles of the books in his view and guess who would read which book to keep his mind occupied. He was thinking about who would be a good fit for 'The Chronicles of Narnia' (Yumeno was his current choice a fantasy seemed to be a good fit for the mage.) when he finally heard the beautiful sound of the library door opening. 

"E-excuse me!" Saihara excitedly cried out. "Please I need your help I'm stuck!" Finally, someone was coming to his aid, he didn't care who it was. He heard his saviour's foot steps approaching and was tearing up at the thought of finally being on the ground safely. He didn't care who was coming he was happy just to hear someone, anyone. 

Until he saw the purple hair of a certain supreme leader appear. 

Not him.

Anyone but him.

Not that he disliked Ouma, despite being hard to understand he found himself enjoying his time with the trouble maker. He may play too many pranks for Saihara's liking but he was a nice person and good company when he wasn't trying to put glue in the soap. 

But Ouma was more likely to make things worse instead of helping him. Much worse. So Saihara silently hoped that Ouma, who was currently looking around for the mysterious voice would keep his eyes on the ground.

Of course, Ouma eventually looked up and saw Saihara tangled up. He started for a few seconds before his confused face soon twisted into a smile. He was at least nice enough to try to stop himself from laughing at the sight. "Well well," he managed to get out through his giggles. "What has happened to my beloved Saihara chan? You're all, tied up." Ouma couldn't contain himself anymore and burst into laughter.

Saihara wished he was alone playing his guessing game again. 

When Ouma was able to catch his breath he pulled over a chair and sat down on it and went back to staring at Saihara. "How exactly did you get stuck up there Saihara chan? Not that I'm complaining, I think the library looks much better with such a cute decoration. Saihara blushed at Ouma's teasing, "no need to be embarrassed! I'm lying after all." The redness on his cheeks grew as Ouma replied to his thoughts. He never could tell if Ouma's compliments were honest or not, not that he wanted to be complimented by Ouma. Maybe. 

Saihara knew that telling Ouma about what happened with Iruma would probably end up with more teasing, but he was his only hope. And now that Ouma was interested there was zero chance of him leaving until he knew. Saihara sighed, he did not like this one bit. "Iruma asked me to watch her latest invention and, I got stuck in it." His voice trailed off as he finished his explanation. He looked away in embarrassment as he did not want to see Ouma's face right now. Hearing him trying to stifle his laughter, and soon the sound of Ouma and the chair hitting the floor when he couldn't hold back anymore was enough. Saihara wished he could hide under his hat, but that flew to who knows where when he soared into the sky.

"Anyways!" He tried getting Ouma back to what he called him over for. "I can't get down so could you please help me?!" Ouma showed no signs of listening as he continued to laugh. Not even falling on the floor put a dent in his amusement. "O-Ouma kun please!" 

"Okay, okay okay." Ouma managed to get out between trying to breathe yet again. Saihara's face light up at the thought of finally being free.

"Really!"

"Of course Saihara chan! I wouldn't just leave you up there no matter how much I enjoy looking at you."

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how gra-"

"But!" Saihara's joy immediately faded. He should have known better than to think this would be easy. It was Ouma after all.

"But?" 

"You have to tell me you love me!" Ouma had a huge grin on his face while Saihara was too flustered to even speak. He couldn't just say that! That should be a special moment, with a special person, not this. He hasn't even said it before or even fallen in love with someone. 

"Y-you're just lying right?" 

"Nope! C'mon Saihara chan it's just a few words. And you do love me don't you so it should be easy~" 

If Saihara thought he was blushing before his face was on fire now. He didn't love Ouma! But then why didn't he just say that? His voice was stuck in his throat instead. Which made the cheeky smile on Ouma's face even more annoying. 

But Ouma did have a point, it was just three words, and he didn't want to deal with anyone else seeing him like this. "Fine." He had no choice but to do what Ouma said. Even though he didn't think it would be as easy to say as Ouma thought. "I'll say it, just please help me down." 

Ouma beamed with a smile that was much too cute for blackmail and went to work. He piled up books making a landing pad for Saihara and a set of stairs to climb up, teasing the stuck detective as he was emptying the shelves. But he could only make so many jokes about how 'Saihara was such a bookworm it's was pretty much like he was stuck here anyways so why make a fuss about literally being stuck there' so Ouma switched to making fun of the books after a while. Saihara just listened to Ouma's rambles at first eventually he started saying something to him so Ouma wasn't talking to himself as he stacked up books.

They had gotten into a heated debate over Charlotte's Web ("no Ouma kun, Charlotte couldn't use her 'ability' to take over the world" "Saihara chan you're no fun") when Ouma dramatically wiped the non-existent sweat off of his forehead, "all done! Now I just have to untie you" Ouma was now able to stand face to face with Saihara on the huge stack of books. He could see Ouma's expression clearly. Instead of another smirk or some teasing expression, Ouma had a wide smile on his face, he couldn't see a hint of that being a lie. 

Saihara smiled at Ouma back "thank you so much Ouma kun. I don't know what I'd do without you." And with that Ouma's smile was gone. Now his face was completely blank, Saihara thought he could see some red on his cheeks but he insisted to himself that it was just from the work he had done.

Before Saihara could say something Ouma was back to normal and smiling yet again. "Oooo Saihara chan! I had no idea you loved me so much!" Saihara regretting ever saying anything to him as he was blushing yet again. "I love you too Saihara chan! That could be another lie though, did you want it to be true?" 

He wished Ouma was back to being quiet.

"Mayyyybe if you're nice I'll tell you I love you back when I let you down!" Ouma continued his teasing. "But now isn't the time for love Saihara chan! I need to be your knight in shining armour first and then you can confess to me." 

Saihara was too flustered to say anything back other than a stuttered mess of letters so he remained silent and Ouma got to work with getting him free from the web of wires. Ouma hummed as he tried to set Saihara free, he gently put one hand on Saihara's lower leg and used the other to pull the wire that was tangled around it off. Lifting Saihara's leg he pulled the last bit of wire off but Ouma was too preoccupied to notice that wire had frayed in the accident and let out a startled yelp as it shocked him.

Hearing Ouma's pain he quickly moved his head and tried to get a look at him. "Are you okay?! What happened, are you hurt?!" A slight panic could be heard in his voice. 

"No need to worry about me Saihara chan, owwwww." Ouma held onto his finger getting a look at how bad the mark was. "The wire just doesn't want to let you go, it gave me quite a shock! Hahaaaaa owwww." It was impossible for Ouma to get away with this lie. Saihara's face fell and he immediately felt guilty for asking Ouma to help. "I'm the leader of DICE and I can handle a little zap!" He quickly went to the other leg and tried to untangle that one. But in his attempt to show how fine he was he wasn't looking at the wires he was grabbing and screamed out from the pain of being shocked yet again.

"Ouma kun," Saihara tried to look at him in the eyes but only managed to see his messy hair, "You can leave now and go get something to help, I can get myself down from here." Ouma just looked at Saihara confused and Saihara tried to give him a smile. "Thank you so much for helping me as much as you have, and I'm sorry you got hurt because of-"

Saihara was cut off by the feeling of his face hitting the books. He looked up to see Ouma, cheeky grin on his face. "Ta-da!" Ouma waved his hands above his head in celebration. "You're free Saihara chan! Now let's get down from here, I've had enough heights for one day." Putting his hands behind his head Ouma nonchalantly walked down the books and Saihara scrambled to his feet following him.

"W-wait Ouma kun." 

"Whaaaaaat." Ouma whined back as he turned to face Saihara after he walked back onto the floor. Ouma wasn't fast enough for Saihara who quickly grabbed his hands and yanked the smaller boy towards him, making him stumble a bit. Ouma opened his mouth to complain but he saw Saihara carefully inspecting the burn mark on his hand and closed his mouth again, not thinking about how soft Saihara's hands were at all. 

"This looks pretty bad, I wonder if Toujo san has any cream for burns?" Saihara muttered to himself. "I'm sorry again Ouma kun, if I knew you would have gotten hurt I wouldn't have asked you to help me. But I'm incredibly grateful that you did I can't thank you enough." Saihara's face showed how honest he was, a gentle smile on his lips and his eyes were shining bright with gratitude.

Which did not make Ouma blush at all.

Nope.

"Anything for my beloved Saihara chan!" Ouma said after regaining his thoughts. "A little burn is no match for me, I'll be fine. As long as Saihara chan is okay then I am too." Saihara felt happy to hear him say that even if there was a good chance it was a lie. 

"O-oh and umm." Saihara moved his hands until they were intertwined with Ouma's and looked him in the eyes blushing.  
"I love you."

....

..........

.......................

Ouma ripped his hands from Saihara's and stared at him blank faced again. The two stood in silence. Saihara embarrassed from what he said and Ouma from hearing Saihara say that to him even if it was just because he told him to.

"I was lying when I said you had to do that."

Before Saihara could reply Ouma dashed out of the room as fast as he could. All Saihara could do was stare in confusion. Ouma never made sense, he was a complete mystery in every way possible. 

As frustrating as he could be though, Saihara liked that. And as a detective, he was planning on chasing him and solving the case of Ouma Kokichi. 

After he found his hat of course. Now where did it fly off to.


End file.
